


In The Forest

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Gen, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Blood, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Proxies (Slender Man Mythos), Stabbing, Strangers, Swearing, au proxies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: They go to Rosswood to seek out the people within.
Kudos: 3





	In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea, so i wanted to write it. :) This also has the au that they're proxies, so don't freak out on me that Marble Hornets are Proxies, I just wanted to write them like that. :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“We’re not going to find anything,” said Avery, glaring at his friend from where he stood near his own car. Avery wore a black rain coat, and dark blue jeans. He was told to bring a back pack with some food, water, a journal, some pens, and possibly a camera. He wasn’t told why until he arrived at Rosswood park with a group of his close friends.

“We’re only going to look,” Jade said, twisting her long black hair into a bun at the back of her head, then fixed her glasses that sat on her nose. “After we’re finished, we’ll go for ice-cream or something.” 

“Maybe pizza,” Sage said as she slammed the door to her own car and walked over toward the path where their other two friends were standing. She also wore a rain jacket, including black hiking boots.

Avery sighed as he followed after them. “And what we do find someone?” he asked. “Then what?”

“We get some pictures, call the cops, or maybe...just maybe, we can make something up for ourselves,” said Thomas who was holding a video camera in his hand. His short copper brown strands were already wet from the light rain that was coming from the grey clouds above.

Avery didn’t look as impressed like the others did. He looked to Jonah who was opening his pack and searching for something. “What do you think about this idea?”

“We’re here already, might as well look,” he said, taking out a chocolate bar and biting into it. He, like the rest, also wore a rain jacket, but his shoes weren’t in great condition to even go on hikes.

“Unless there’s nothing inside,” Avery said, sounding annoyed.

They walked for fifteen or so minutes along the path until they entered the forest. Apparently, a lot of stuff goes on within, and not many people understood. Their friends, Bryce and Jade, had done research on the place beforehand. Talking to a few people to get their perspectives, then later on, they looked into it old newspapers and other sites to find a more credible source of information.

“And did you find anything?” Avery asked.

“Not as much as you might think,” said Bryce, biting into the chocolate bar that Jonah had given him.

“So why are we here then?”

“Because we also talked to some teenagers, and they said when they came around, they felt as if they were being stalked by some strange entity,” Thomas explained. “They told us that some weird people kept appearing on the trails, informing them to leave and not linger for too long. I thought that was strange and wrote it down in my book.” He took out a small cheap notebook from his bag and passed it to Avery.

Odd drawings that didn’t come from Thomas. He knows this because Thomas is actually a good at drawing. From what it looks like, there’s someone in yellow in the distance. Another person with brown hair in a tan colored jacket. Then a girl on a pathway, but there’s a question mark near it. The others are so similar that Avery isn’t sure what to make of it.

They walk around for some time until they stop to take a rest.

“Seems like an ordinary place,” said Bryce, taking out a water bottle from his bag and frowning at his phone. “Looks like we won’t get much reception here.”

“That’s exactly what I said,” Avery told them about the park, but also annoyed that he can’t get much from his phone.

“Yeah, yeah, but I was just curious,” Thomas said, frowning at him.

“Wait...someone’s coming over here,” Sage said, moving closer to Thomas and Bryce.

Avery spots a tall, pale faced man wearing a dark coat. He’s shivering with an annoyed glare stuck on his face. He notices them, but doesn’t seem all that surprised as he walks along the path toward them.

Jonah steps closer to Avery as the man slows his pace.

“Can I ask you something?” he says, his voice much nicer than what his perpetual glare is telling Avery. “Have you seen a guy around here wearing a yellow hoodie?”

Avery blinks, his fingers holding lightly on the book that had the drawings in them. One of them with the description of what this man is asking them.

“No, we haven’t seen anyone like that,” said Jade before the rest.

The man nods sharply, looking away from them. “Well, I don’t think you’d want to stay with him wondering around...he’s dangerous. I’ve been looking for him, but every time I find him, he’s always attacking people who wander around the forest. The cops found him sneaking into a house a few times, so…if you do see him, be careful.”

As the man walks over along the path toward the entrance to Rosswood, the others stay silent until he’s out of ear shot.

Bryce takes a deep breath. “He’s sketchy as fuck.”

“We should look around some more,” Thomas said, already heading along the path opposite from where the man had gone.

Avery didn’t really like this, not with the strange man’s description of the one in the notebook. He even brought this up, but the others didn’t seem all that bothered by it.

“It adds to what we were telling you,” Bryce said from up ahead. “There’s something weird about this forest, so we should document everything we find.” He passed Avery a pen and told him to write in the date, the time, and what they had run into.

Avery was a little irked he was given this task, but went along with it anyways. The rain had stopped not too long ago, but the water still dripped from the leaves and branches above them. He’s interrupted by a loud ragged coughing coming from somewhere between the trees to their far right.

“Uh…” Bryce said, then nudged Thomas to go look.

Sage rolled her eyes and stepped off the path, Jade and Avery followed. They left the three on the path as they headed past tall trees and grass until they came upon a man standing by a tree, he was coughing raggedly as if his throat was burning or something.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sage asked, pulling something out from her side pocket of her back pack. “Do you need a cough drop?”

The man shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” He turned his head and peered at them with an almost empty gaze, as if he wasn’t really seeing them at all. “Where did you come from? Why are you here?”

Avery was about to tell him they were fifteen minutes from the entrance to the forest when Jade knelt down and picked up a white mask. There was marker around the eyes and mouth, including the sides of the mask itself.

“Looks like you dropped this,” she said awkwardly.

He stared at it for a second before reaching out and grabbing it. “Thanks,” he said, swallowing thickly as he turned away from them. He didn’t say much else as he disappeared into the trees ahead of them.

“That was fucking weird,” Sage said, turning away and heading back to their friends who they left on the path.

“You know what, maybe we should leave,” said Jade.

Avery nodded. He didn’t like this. The guy he just seen with the mask also looked like the one in the notebook. He opened it just to see if he was right, then peered up when Sage cursed under her breath.

“Where did they go?” she asked.

Jonah, Thomas, and Bryce were gone from the path.

Avery and Jade glanced around, unsure of where they had gone until they spotted Bryce waving at them from the far left side of the path. He pushed a long branch out of the way, telling them to hurry up.

“We found someone!”

Avery blinked, confused by that statement until the three of them were sprinting toward him, past the branch, and down a short incline toward Thomas and Bryce knelt beside a girl with brunette hair.

“I don’t know,” she said, rubbing her eyes that had discoloration underneath from a lack of sleep. Her hair wasn’t as wet, so she hadn’t been lying in the grass for long. Even her clothes weren’t damp either. Where did she come from?

“Do you remember how you got here?” Sage asked her.

The girl shook her head. “No. I don’t remember. All I know...is that I’m looking for a way out, but I can’t find it.”

She didn’t seem all that well, so Thomas and Bryce offered to lead her to the entrance of the park. She nods, and they help her to her feet.

“Maybe you just left your car in the parking lot,” Bryce said as they walk off.

“What did you say your name was?” Thomas asked her.

Avery’s brows furrow as he spells out her name in the book, including marking the time and date of when this was all occurring. It was a little strange, and he couldn’t help but shiver at the events that were happening around them.

“We should le—”

Sage screams, almost stumbles as Jade grabs and steadies her. “I see him,” she says, her voice shaky as she points into the trees far ahead of them.

At first, Avery thinks there’s nothing there, but there’s movement along the trees, grass, and leaves. Then they stand up and stare at them from afar. Just like the drawings and description from the other man that was on the path. This one is prone to attack others, except they don’t move for a few seconds, then they step to the side and disappeared from sight.

Jade shook her head while Avery moves to one side and the next, but the person isn’t hiding behind a tree or anything. There’s actually nothing he can really hide behind, so where did he go?

“Okay, we should really fucking leave now,” said Sage, pulling Jade toward the path as Avery follows behind them.

“What the fuck was that?” Jade asked, glancing back.

“I don’t know,” Avery said. He really wished he had an explanation for everything that was going on, except he doesn’t. He wants to say the rumors that were going around weren’t real, and that the man from before wasn’t a part of this, but he goes back to the drawings. One of them depict a man with glasses and a glare in his eyes. Is he one of them like the hooded one, the woman, and the man with the mask?

Were there ever any answers or were they simply meant to forget about this? Unless they talk to the police, but it’s not like it was illegal to wander the woods. They could bring up the girl randomly appearing, and the hooded figure in the distance.

“Thomas!” Sage cries out.

Avery looks up to see Thomas lying on the path. Jade has her hand covering her mouth and pulls on Avery’s arm then points toward another figure lying in the grass, coughing upon the crinkling leaves.

“Bryce,” Avery said under his breath as he hurries over to him. “Where’s the girl?” Avery asked him once he makes his way over to Bryce.

“Gone…” Bryce manages to say as he attempts to push himself up. 

Avery wants to ask where she had gone, to be more specific, but another scream tears those thoughts out as he looks over to see the hooded figure attacking Jade from helping Sage who is being held down by the masked man from earlier.

“Shit,” Avery breathes, but Bryce grabs his arm and leans close.

“Go get help, Avery. Just go get help.” Then he’s coughing again, eyes squeezed shut, blood leaking from his mouth.

Avery can’t really think of anything else as he’s sprinting past his friends, all of them choking, passing out, or simply...no, he can’t think about it, not now.

He takes out his phone, trying to find a signal, and he looks back over his shoulder to see his friends lying on the ground, all of them motionless. The people who attacked them are standing along the grass, the girl from earlier is near a tree, standing there with an empty expression in her eyes. There’s two others he hadn’t seen before, one stands closer to Thomas on the ground, the other is farther out like the girl.

Avery gasps when a sharp pain enters his body, and he finds himself staring at the man from earlier. The one from the path, he makes a tsking sound with his tongue as Avery falls back onto the ground, his phone slipping from his fingers as the knife was pulled from his stomach.

The man hums softly as he leans down and picks up the notebook Avery had been holding onto. “I was wondering where this went, thanks for bringing it back.”

Avery shuddered as the man stepped over him and walked toward the four men in masks, and the girl. Avery almost thinks he can stand and try to get away with his wound, but his body stills, spasms, his mind empties as a scream is yanked away from him, then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad writing, it's 3am, and I wanted to write this real quickly. :D _(Do you notice anything about this story? I'm not as clever, but I thought it was fun.)_
> 
> I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
